


to binge

by kyasuka



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, based off of a scene from shameless, enjoy!♡♡, i feel like its pretty consistent?? please give me ur feedback!, incest tw, minor mention of kate as javiers bff ig?, shes his coworker lol, this fic is so short oof, this is literally the first fanfic ive ever written but im pretty proud of it, uhhh idk if i have any other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyasuka/pseuds/kyasuka
Summary: “Show me your worst, and I will show you how I love you just the same.”





	to binge

javier brushes the sleep from his eyes as he checks his phone. 

3 missed calls.

they were from kate. he hadn't shown up for work since yesterday and didn't tell anyone beforehand he would be out.

but it wasn't his fault, david had been gone for nearly a year with no contact and shows up out of nowhere and what was he supposed to do? just tell him to fuck off? 

_"i missed you, little brother."_ ..yeah right

javier slips his jeans back on, grabs his coat and starts for the door handle when-

"am i gonna see you again?" the question lingers in the air. javi waits a moment before turning around and grabbing david's face, kissing him roughly. 

he pulls away, plucks a cig out of the box and places one between david's lips as he chuckles and lets his hand slowly fall off of javi's muscles.

javier slides the door to the van open. he doesn't call him that night.

**Author's Note:**

> omg ik this was really short but i felt inspired so i had to get this little fic out of my system *o* 
> 
> i would really like to thank @hands0me-rhys for being so supportive of this fic and my art in general! tysm for reading and please leave a kudo if you enjoyed!! ♡♡♡


End file.
